


The Donkey and the Crow

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, dad Bodhi, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: The man’s face turned a shade of red as he shifted his position. “Ah, yeah, actually. We went to a friend’s house, and it got a little rowdy and we may have actually ended up playing strip poker.”





	The Donkey and the Crow

**Author's Note:**

> Bodhi is a single dad who has adopted a young boy around the age of 5 (who is Poe). I know the ages aren't correct but it's AU so there you go. Written for a few one-word prompts.  
> Cassian feels bad so he makes himself the donkey (ass). Bodhi is the crow because rooks and if he said rook to Poe he'd figure out who it was.

“Cassian, I can’t even begin to tell you how much it will mean to my friend that you’re coming to his party. I just feel so bad for him, you know? He’s given up every bit of his social life for his son, and convincing him to just finally have a party at his own house, rather than going to someone else's was the easiest option. Now he doesn't have to leave or worry about sitters. And it's just a party, not an official Halloween party or anything, like I said. But when I talked to him a few days ago to tell him I was coming, it seemed it was just going to be me and like, six other people. So that's why I asked you. He's really got the biggest heart. I'd hate for his first...thing...to be a bust.”

“Yeah, no problem, Jyn.” If there was one place Cassian did not want to be on the Saturday night before Halloween, it was at Jyn’s friend’s house. It wasn’t even a costume party. Just a bunch of boring people sitting around and drinking. Cassian had never even met the host, Bodhi, and from Jyn’s descriptions of him, he seemed like the typical nerd. A single dad with some math and numbers type of job. It was no wonder no one wanted to come to his party. If you could call it a party.

As they pulled up the street, it was apparent that there were a lot of other Halloween parties going on, and as they stepped out of the car, it was apparent that they were much livelier parties than the one Cassian was about to begrudgingly attend. Judging from the number of cars out front, Cassian guessed that there couldn’t be more than 10 people at this party. Two pumpkins sat on the steps that led up to the front door, one clearly carved by the father, and the other by the son. There was some generic fall wreath hanging on the door, and the faint din of laughter and conversation emanated from inside.

“How late does this thing go?” he whispered as they walked in the front door. A strong smell of cinnamon filled Cassian's nostrils as he took in the overly sterile house. The threshold led into the vast living room with stylized gray wooden plank floors, and black leather furniture that several of Cassian and Jyn's mutual friends were occupying.

“I don’t know. Not too late. Hey, Luke, how are you?” And just like that, Cassian was left to mingle by himself. He sighed, navigating his way towards where he guessed the kitchen was, nodding and smiling at his friends. He'd go back to them: he was more interested in grabbing a beer first. Not to get drunk, but to have something to do when a conversation went stale, or to use as an excuse to leave and pretend to get another bottle. 

“If you’re looking for drinks, there’s hot cider with rum in a crock pot next to the stove, and there’s beers in the fridge,” a voice said from behind Cassian. He turned to meet the voice, feeling weak-kneed.

The man had several day's worth of stubble on his sharp jawline and equally messy hair tossed up in a bun, a sharp leather jacket, a generic band t-shirt, glasses and unjustly tight jeans. This may not have been a costume party, but he looked like the love-child of Seymour Krelborn and Orin Scrivello. The really, really hot love-child. His eyes radiated intelligence, but Cassian couldn’t focus his gaze between his tight fitting jeans and his mouth.

“Thanks,” was all that Cassian was able to say as he followed in the direction the man had pointed. He’d only made it a few steps before the man started walking with him.

“Actually, I’ll go with you. I need water or something. That dip Solo brought is super salty.” The man led Cassian to the sizable kitchen, a vast array of snack platters laid out on the butcher block center island with little placards naming each food item. Cassian tried desperately to think of something, _anything_ to say. But nothing came to mind. How could it? He was standing alone in the presently deserted kitchen with a pair of large brown eyes and jeans that were far too taught across his-

“Have you met Chirrut and Baze before? They're old friends of mine, practically raised me. Anyway, I don’t know if you saw them on your way in, but they’ve been doing nothing but bicker since they got here, and it’s honestly one of the most adorable things I’ve ever seen.” His mouth pulled up in a crooked smile that almost seemed private. Like it wasn't a smile normally given to others.

“No, I didn’t see them. I just got here with Jyn, actually. She’s already off somewhere and I knew I needed a drink.”

The man chuckled, handing Cassian a beer from the refridgerator. He hadn't asked, but it was what Cassian wanted. The pull of the man's pants against his hips was awfully distracting as he leaned his head against the refrigerator door. A black Dr Marten boot slid up the front and narrowly avoided the construction paper pumpkin and classroom drawings magnetized there. “I know the feeling. Jyn and I used to go to parties together all the time, but it always ended up with her having some crazy wild story to tell me, and all I did was spend the evening in the kitchen by myself.”

Cassian took up a spot leaning against the stove as he watched the man's lips close around the end of the water bottle, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down with the gulps.

“Jyn has a tendency to make her own trouble. Or trouble finds her. That's why she's one of my best friends. The real question is: have you ever been dumb enough to go gambling with Solo before?”

Tight pant's face turned a shade of red as he shifted his position. “Ah, yeah, actually. We went to a friend’s house, and it got a little rowdy. And we may have actually ended up playing strip poker?”

Cassian could feel his face flush now at the images this man playing strip poker were creating, but he did his best to put on his own poker face despite how red he knew his own face must be.

“So? How’d it go? Who won?” He hoped it sounded nonchalant. 

The man took a nervous swig before answering. “Well, actually, I won. And not only did I win, but I ended up with the most clothes on by the end.”

“That’s a shame.” Where did that come from? Did Cassian really just say that? Well, it was true. The man pulled on his bottom lip as he looked down. Was tight-pants flirting now, too?

“It’s not too late, maybe we could get a game going now,” he said, slowly meeting Cassian’s gaze with a playful look as he pushed himself from the door, his body suddenly closer. Definitely flirting. Cassian set his beer down and closed the distance further so that their bodies were just barely touching. Cassian suddenly felt the urge to pull out the man's bun and rake his fingers through his hair, but the bright orange pumpkin on the refrigerator stopped him.

“You don’t think old man fuddy duddy Rook would object to us playing a naughty card game in his perfect little mansion of a house? I heard he barely even has a social life, I can’t imagine he’d let a game of strip poker go on.”

The man looked suddenly hurt and turned away from Cassian in a huff. He shoved his water back in the refrigerator and slammed the door, not saying a word as he left the kitchen. Cassian realized too late he’d been talking to Bodhi the whole time. Shit. He started to chase after him, but he was blocked by someone he didn't know, and then Jyn. Too late: Bodhi was out of sight.

“Hey Cass, were have you been? I wanted to introduce you to people but everyone keeps pulling me this way and that. I’m sorry.”

Cassian pulled Jyn’s elbow into him so he could get closer to her ear. “I may have just insulted the host. I need to go find him.”

“Cassian, you never care about people’s feelings. What did you do?”

“Never mind. Text me if you need me for something.”

Cassian started roaming the house with a new appreciation and desperation. This man clearly worked very hard, had adopted a son, which was one hell of a process to go through as a single parent, and was devoting his life to providing for his child so that he could be happy. It was the kind of quiet domestic life Cassian hadn't even ever bothered to dream of. He should have realized who Bodhi was sooner. But now Cassian had insulted Bodhi. Attractive Bodhi. Gorgeous Bodhi. Beautiful single dad Bodhi, who obviously had the biggest heart in the world.

The house was spacious, several downstairs rooms, a basement that seemed to have some sort of game going on, but no sign of Bodhi. Cassian made his way to the second floor to roam the hallway. He walked slowly, listening to hear any rustling or voices that would indicate someone. He heard a sniffing coming from one of the bedrooms and felt a lump rise in his throat. He’d made Bodhi cry. Cassian was a jerk.

He hesitantly stood outside the door, and realized that the sniffing was coming from someone with a much higher pitched voice than Bodhi’s. He opened the door a crack, and saw a little boy in his overly happy orange room (with many posters) in the glow of his soccer shaped lamp, sitting up in his bed rubbing his eyes. He looked up as Cassian peered around the door.

“I had a bad dream, and I don’t want to bug daddy,” the little boy said, pulling his knees up to his chest.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Cassian asked, stepping around some model airplanes strewn about the floor and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“I don’t remember it, I just know it was scary!” the little boy cried as he flung himself on Cassian. Cassian was caught off guard, but took the little boy up in his arms and rocked him back and forth, trying to calm him.

“It’s OK. I don’t remember a lot of my dreams, either. I do remember I had a dream once that there was a talking cat with a pink Mohawk.”

The little boy giggled. “What was the talking cat’s name?”

“Mmm, I don’t think it had a name, but if I had to give it one, I’d call it Spikey. What do you think?” 

“I like that name! My name is Poe! I like my name. What’s your name?"

Cassian couldn’t help but smile at the boy’s enthusiasm. “My name is Cassian.”

“Hi Cassian! Will you tell me more of your dreams?” the boy asked as he crawled out of Cassian’s arms and wiggled his way back under the covers, his eyes big as saucers.

“How about I tell you when I dreamed that I was a fish?”

The boy’s eyes lit up. “Yeah! I want to hear that one!”

__________________________________________________________

As Cassian tucked the now fast-asleep Poe in his sheets and kissed his forehead, he suddenly felt sad that he'd probably never see this kid again. When did Cassian Andor decide he wanted to be a dad? That was new.

A creaking leather jacket indicated to Cassian that he was no longer alone.

“How long have you been there?” Cassian whispered as he crossed to the door. Bodhi smiled his sideways smile as they left the boy’s room, softly closing the door.

“Since the one about the donkey who realized he was falling in love with a crow, even though he’d just met the crow. But the crow hated him so the donkey decided to do the sweetest thing ever by tucking the crow’s baby in the nest and then you stopped because you realized that it made absolutely no sense so you switched to a story about a princess in space.”

“That long, huh? Well, the crow was the most beautiful bird the donkey ever saw, but the donkey was an ass.”

Bodhi moaned. “Even I don’t tell dad jokes that bad.”

Cassian laughed, but grabbed Bodhi’s hand just as they were about to descend the stairs.

“Hey, I do want to apologize, though. I’m sorry for calling you an old man? And a fuddy duddy? And for saying you have no social life?”

“Well, I have to say, Poe’s never calmed down so fast after a nightmare before, and you were awfully cute with him, so I’ll take that as part one of the apology.”

Cassian raised an eyebrow. “Part one? What’s part two?” Did Bodhi just call him cute?

Bodhi entwined his fingers with Cassian’s as he pulled in closer and dropped his voice. “We’re supposed to be starting a game of strip poker at 10, which is in 5 minutes. I always win.” 

Cassian pulled Bodhi down the stairs behind him so fast it was a miracle they made it to the bottom step in one piece.


End file.
